Tracking of multi-step processes such as manufacturing and/or logistic processes including information on each manufacturing or transport or other service step is presently done by written or printed documents which leave room for exchange or change with only insufficient means to detect and avoid such tampering. It is therefore desired to provide a device to document any product or service which involves at least one step or stage between the supplier and the recipient of such products or services.